conociendote
by monly
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 16 años que por varias razones se cambia de escuela, asi conociendo a varias personas pero una o mas bien un chico le llamo la atencion ¿podra Sakura que este la vea como algo mas que una compañera de clases?, por eso es que primero lo tiene que conocer


**CONOCIENDOTE**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de la propiedad de las fabulosas chicas del CLAMP, en cambio la historia si es mía

**CAPITULO 1: **la nueva escuela

Que decir, soy la típica protagonista que se cambia de escuela a la mitad del ciclo escolar, pero en si es muy bueno para mí en verdad ya me fastidiaba mi otra escuela, ahora que lo recuerdo no me eh presentado ups se me paso.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 16 años y mi personalidad umm creo que lo irán descubriendo, bueno siguiendo al rollo anterior, digamos que yo era muy rebelde y podía hacer lo que quisiera, no quiero que las personas se lleven una mal primera impresión es por eso que decidí cambiar y no ser la misma chica que era antes.

Era un lunes por la mañana, para ser exactos 6 de la mañana cuando mi despertador sonó, en verdad destetaba ese sonido interrumpiendo mis bellos sueños, hablando de sueños el de hoy fue raro muy raro. Soñé que un chico me besaba, pero en que estoy soñando que acaso quiero que alguien me bese, tan urgida estoy oh ¿con quién sería mi primer beso?

Mientras pensaba en eso fui a darme una ducha con la temperatura del agua perfecta, terminando me seque muy bien y me vestí con mi nuevo uniforme, un hermoso uniforme con una playera tipo polo blanca, la falda azul que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, las calcetas debajo de las rodillas ah y son blancas.

Fui hasta el comedor donde encontré a mi hermano Touya y me senté enfrente de él mirándolo fijo y este no noto que estaba ahí, ¿acaso me está ignorando?, me dirigí hasta la cocina y me serví lo que estaba preparado huevos con jamón, ¿enserio?, ya llevamos toda la semana desayunando huevos. Otra vez fui al comedor y me dispuse a desayunar, cuando termine fregué los platos que ocupe, tome mi mochila y dije: "-ya me voy, hasta la tarde-"y Salí de mi casa rumbo a la escuela.

Estando enfrente de la escuela la mire fijamente mientras que algunos chicos murmuraban "-ves a esa chica, es muy linda-", "-¿crees que tiene novio?-", "-es un ángel que cayó del cielo y vino hacia mí-". Me voltee a ver a los chicos y estos miraron a otro lado ¿pero quién rayos dijo eso ultimo?, ¿enserio, yo un ángel? Lo dudo pero no vine aquí por nadie.

Entre a la escuela e intente localizar mi salón 1°C, pero no pude debido que aunque estuvieran los carteles ya no eran los mismos salones, oh dios, esta escuela es un desastre ¿Por qué cambiaron de posición los salones?, vi pasar a una chica de mi edad y le tuve que preguntar.

-hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto, sabes en donde se encuentra el salón de 1°C- le pedí, según yo amablemente.

-soy Tomoyo Daidouji y claro yo voy en ese salón, ven sígueme-

Y seguí a Tomoyo, es una buena persona, estuvimos hablando durante el trayecto eh por fin eh hecho una amiga, gracias escuela enserio muchas gracias por cambiar los salones, entramos al salón y me dijo que me sentara atrás de Meiling ya que ese asiento esta vacío le hice caso y me senté cómodamente.

Entro el profesor y todos se pararon cosa que imite y después volvimos a sentarnos, entonces conocí a mi tutor me dijo que me presentara, asentí, me levante de mi asiento y me presente.

-hola yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, espero y nos llevemos muy bien-

-ok gracias por presentarte, vuelve a tu asiento-

Asentí y camine algo rápido, tantas miradas que sentía sobre mí me puso tan nerviosa, alguien me puso el pie, caí al suelo y casi todos empezaron a reír, me levante ignorándolos y me senté y continuo así mi primera clase. Descubrí el nombre de la chica que me puso el pie Rika Sasaki, primer día y ya tengo una enemiga.

Salí en el receso con Tomoyo y Meiling supe por medio de ellas que Rika no era así, antes era más amable, hasta que algo se le zafo en la cabeza por lo que yo respondí.

-esa chica tiene la autoestima baja-

-¿enserio eso crees?- dijo Meiling algo irónica

-mmm puede pero no- dijo Tomoyo pensativa

-solo está molesta de que te juntaste con nosotras- completo la chica

-es cierto siempre que hay nuevos se los jala haciéndolos sus perros falderos-

-oh ya veo-

Después de hablar de eso, cambiamos de tema y empezamos a conocernos, me preguntaron que si algún chico me parecía guapo y yo les conteste "-no me eh fijado en los chicos-"la cual solo dijeron "-oh ya veo-"al unísono.

Entramos al salón y me dije "-_ok Sakura, fíjate en los chicos-"y_ voltee mi vista hacia la derecha y lo vi, un chico muy pero muy guapo, discretamente le pregunte a Meiling de ese chico.

-oh ese, es mi primo Shaoran-

-¿son primos?, casi no se parecen-

-dije que somos primos no hermanos obvio los primos casi no se parecen, razona Sakura-

-oh vale ya no me regañes, pásame el horario-

-oh claro, ten-

Después le devolví su horario con un "-gracias-", pasaron las horas rápidamente que cuando menos me lo espere ya era la hora de la salida, oh grandioso me disponía a salir rápidamente cuando Tomoyo me agarro del brazo y con toda lentitud salimos las 3 de la escuela, aunque es divertido estar con ellas, pienso que es lo mejor.

Llegamos a una esquina donde tuvimos que separarnos, nos despedimos y seguí avanzando hasta llegar a mi casa entre en ella y grite "-ya estoy en casa-", recibí respuesta de mi papa "-que bien hija ¿Cómo te fue?-"y simplemente le respondí con "-muy bien-".

Ok el día de hoy fue muy bueno, conocí algunos de mis compañeros, personas que me odian, tengo 2 amigas Tomoyo y Meiling, y claro su primo Shaoran creo que lo tengo que tener, quiero estar en sus brazos y que me diga "-me gustas desde que te vi-", eso sería muy romántico, pero primero tengo que hablarle, está decidido mañana empezara todo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Que les pareció este primer capítulo ah por cierto gracias por leer hasta aquí y dedicarle de su tiempo a este sensual capitulo.**

**Me despido Monly (digamos que soy algo nueva pero no tanto), les mando beshos con mucha baba. Bye bye **


End file.
